Emergency
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon est infirmier, il arrive dans son nouvel hôpital. Un chirurgien nommé Thorin taquine ce blondinet timide... Un petit jeu de chat et de la souris commence alors.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut mes chéri(e)s. Non je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste eu des choses à faire mais je suis de retour ^^ Voilà, notre pairing adoré pour de nouvelles aventures sorties de ma caboche. J'espère que vous aimerez ;)_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour de Bilbon dans ce nouvel hôpital. Il était infirmier et il aimait ce métier, soigner des gens c'était super. Il alla se présenter au chef d'équipe, signifiant qu'il était prêt à commencer sa journée.

Le petit blond avait déjà rencontré le chef d'équipe, mais la règle voulait qu'on aille le voir avant de commencer sa première fois. Du coup, Bilbon alla toquer à la porte. Il sourit et se présenta. Monsieur Oïn le remercia de son passage et l'autorisa à partir se changer.

Bilbon enfila donc un pantalon vert moche, une blouse blanche, des chaussures laides et accrocha un badge à la poche sur son torse. Il sortit ensuite et alla dans son service, il était en chirurgie. Il avait une liste de patients à voir pour des soins suite à des opérations. Il commença donc sa tournée. Il aimait venir en aide aux gens.

Les visites lui prirent toute la matinée. Il mangea un rapide bout à la cafétéria et se remit au travail. Il partit assister un chirurgien à une opération. C'était une appendicite, rien de bien méchant, un gamin de treize ans. Ce n'était pas bien méchant mais l'opération prit un moment car ce gamin avait pas mal de problèmes de santé alors il fallait faire attention. Il ramena ensuite le gamin dans sa chambre et partit.

Bilbon fut ensuite convoqué dans le bureau du chef de service pour faire la connaissance de tout les chirurgiens.

L'un d'entre eux était un peu à l'écart, il était occupé apparemment. Le chef de service le désigna justement:

«-Monsieur Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.»

Ce dernier lança un vague bonjour sans regarder à qui on le présentait, il devait aller sur une opération. Il s'excusa brièvement et partit en salle d'opération. Bilbon le regarda et eut une mimique de bouche contrariée. Il salua tout les autres chirurgiens et sa journée se termina, mine de rien il était déjà là depuis plus de huit heures.

Bilbon rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche. Il dîna et regarda un film avant de se coucher. Cette première journée s'était très bien passée mais elle avait été épuisante. Le sommeil arriva vite et fut bien accueilli.

* * *

En fait Thorin n'était pas en train de préparer sa prochaine opération mais un plan diabolique. Il voulait bizuter le nouvel infirmier qui avait l'air aussi coincé qu'une collégienne. En plus ce petit blond était plutôt mignon avec ses bouclettes dans tout les sens, ses yeux bleus à l'affût et son nez en trompette.

Thorin termina sa journée, il commencerait son plan diabolique demain, pas dès la première journée. Il commencerait le lendemain, il sentait que ce Bilbon serait une victime idéale. Il semblait timide, et incroyablement prude.

Thorin s'en amusa et rentra chez lui. Il lui avait suffit d'un coup d'œil en voyant l'infirmier entrer pour savoir qu'il serait son jouet. Son but était de le décoincer un peu, et pourquoi pas l'attirer dans son lit si ce petit bonhomme était attiré par les hommes.

Le lendemain il vit justement Bilbon tout seul dans les escaliers. Il le coinça:

«-Bonjour, j'ai le plus gros... thermomètre de la clinique et j'aimerai beaucoup vous le montrer.

-Euh… j'ai du travail.

-Aller, ça prendra pas longtemps, je peux même le faire maintenant.»

Thorin attrapa son pantalon comme s'il allait se déshabiller. Bilbon le poussa et partit en courant. Thorin se mit à rire et partit à son opération. Le jeu commençait déjà très bien.

* * *

Bilbon était encore choqué de cette drôle de situation dans l'escalier. Il ne connaissait pas Thorin et cette… familiarité (était-ce le mot approprié? Il n'en était pas sûr) lui faisait peur. Il commença ses visites. À l'avenir il resterait sur ses gardes, il avait l'intuition que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il regardait un dossier debout dans le bureau une main se posa sur ses fesses. Biblon se figea en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. La voix grave de Thorin lança au dessus de sa tête:

«-Ah vous regardez le dossier de monsieur Brown?

-Pourriez vous… retirer votre main s'il vous plaît?

-Pourquoi, elle est à un endroit inapproprié?

-Plutôt oui.

-Oh désolé.»

Thorin eut un sourire pervers et au lieu de retirer sa main il pressa les petites fesses rebondies de Bilbon. Le blondinet eut un hoquet de surprise.

Thorin sourit encore plus:

«-Mmmh elles sont très agréables à toucher!»

Bilbon s'écarta vivement et bafouilla:

«-Je… vous… arrêtez! Je… je ne suis pas un jouet! Trouvez vous une copine ou… ou un copain peu importe mais laissez moi tranquille!»

Il sortit du bureau en courant.

* * *

Thorin devait admettre que là il y avait été un peu fort, mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle! Il partit à son cas suivant tout en sifflotant. Une fois l'opération terminée il essaya de trouver Bilbon. Il passa dans tout les services mais ne le trouva pas. Il soupira et demanda au chef de service, ce dernier lui apprit que Bilbon avait fini sa journée.

Thorin soupira et termina sa propre journée. Le bilan était plutôt pas mal, deux attaques en une journée et deux francs succès. Il rentra chez lui en souriant. Son copain du moment lui prit la tête et gâcha son amusement.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui seul et soupira. Il regarda son chat:

«-Tu sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui Azog?»

Le chat le regarda. Bilbon continua:

«-Un chirurgien a voulu se déshabiller devant moi et m'a touché les fesses!»

Le chat miaula et se mit à se lécher la patte. Bilbon le caressa et dîna.

Le lendemain il partit au travail. Il vit Thorin avant que ce dernier ne le voit. Il se cacha dans un coin et attendit. Il soupira quand il vit une collègue pointer du doigt dans sa direction. Il soupira et Thorin arriva:

«-Alors on me fuit?

-Pour être franc oui! Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre petit jeu!

-Ah oui?»

Thorin se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille:

«-Je suis sûr que vous adoreriez qu'on joue plus intimement.

-Pas du tout!»

Bilbon se tortilla pour se libérer des bras musclés de Thorin. Il partit faire son travail. Comme par hasard Thorin avait à faire dans le même étage que lui. Le blondinet partit à un autre service pendant que le chirurgien était occupé.

* * *

Thorin sortit de la salle de soins et commença à parcourir tout l'étage chirurgie. Bilbon n'y était pas. Le grand brun commença donc à faire tout les services et tout les étages. Ce petit jeu de chat et la souris lui plaisait énormément, très bonne initiative le nouveau!

Il croisa une infirmière qui lui indiqua qu'elle venait de voir Bilbon en service maternité. Thorin partit donc dans cette direction.

* * *

Biblon demanda à un collègue de l'aider et de le cacher. Il avait suffit d'hier pour que le jeu de Thorin fasse le tour de l'hôpital, et les collègues prirent part à ce petit amusement. Chacun choisissait lequel il allait aider. Son collègue sourit:

«-Viens et ne bouge pas.»

Il le cacha dans le chariot de la femme de ménage. Elle était en train de ramasser les draps pour les changer. Bilbon se retrouva donc recroqueviller dans le chariot au milieu des draps blancs. Il entendit Thorin arriver et demander à Ned où était Bilbon. Ned répondit qu'il l'avait passer pour partir en radiologie. Thorin le remercia et partit.

Au bout de quelques instants Ned lança:

«-Tu peux sortir mais fais attention.»

Bilbon sortit et par chance, il venait de finir sa journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain Bilbon alla dans le bureau pour chercher un dossier. Thorin était déjà dans le bureau, assit sur le bureau de façon sexy, le dossier à la main. Le petit blond voulu faire demi-tour mais des collègues fermèrent la porte et l'enfermèrent.

Bilbon soupira, il était pris au piège. Il s'éclaircit la gorge:

«-S'il vous plaît donnez-moi le dossier, mon patient attend.

-Embrasse-moi et tu l'aura ton dossier.

-Non s'il vous plaît je n'ai pas le temps de jouer!

-Alors embrasse-moi sans perdre de temps!»

Bilbon grogna et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

Thorin sourit:

«-Non, un vrai baiser, on a plus trois ans!

-Je ne vous embrasserai pas autrement!

-Alors tu n'auras jamais ton dossier… c'est toi qui vois.»

Thorin adorait torturer ce petit bonhomme. Il le regardait avec gravité, pouvant presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Bilbon en train de tourner à toute vitesse. Le grand brun tendit la jambe et caressa la cheville du blondinet avec la pointe de son pied.

La réaction fut immédiate et le fit craquer, Bilbon devint rouge écarlate et écarquilla les yeux. Il se pencha et déposa un smac sur les lèvres de Thorin. Ce dernier lui tendit le dossier:

«-C'était pas si compliqué.»

* * *

Bilbon sortit du bureau rouge de honte et de colère. Il avait horreur qu'on se moque de lui et qu'on le manipule. Il allait se venger, et pas de façon agréable et gentille comme l'était pourtant sa nature. Ce fichu Thorin allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait d'énerver un Sacquet!

Bilbon fit donc ses consultations. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Bilbon mit en place son plan de vengeance. Il fallait qu'il se creuse les méninges car il n'était pas méchant et rancunier normalement, toutefois là il allait faire une exception.

Il fit alors en sorte que Thorin se retrouve plein de peinture, c'était facile il y avait des travaux en pédiatrie. Ensuite, pendant que Thorin était dans la salle de repos en train de prendre une douche, Bilbon ramassa toutes les fringues et les serviettes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

D'accord cette vengeance était puérile, mais c'était le plus méchant dont Bilbon était capable.

Thorin sortit de la douche et constata qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il haussa les épaules et sortit entièrement nu de la salle de repos. Tous les regards se tournèrent sur son passage mais il s'en moquait. Il alla à la laverie et prit une nouvelle tenue.

Bilbon voulait jouer, il allait perdre. C'était mignon comme blague il devait bien l'avouer, mais malheureusement pour le nouveau, Thorin se foutait totalement de se retrouver à poil devant tout le monde. Jusque-là le chirurgien avait été gentil dans ses pièges, maintenant lui aussi allait se venger.

* * *

Bilbon était déçu, son plan avait échoué, et lamentablement. Toutefois il lui avait confirmé une chose, Thorin avait des fesses absolument divines. Elles étaient fermes, un peu rebondies et musclées. Bilbon sentit une érection pointer le bout de son nez quand il repensa aux fesses de Thorin. De plus ce dernier n'avait pas, comme beaucoup de mec, la trace de bronzage, sa peau était d'une magnifique couleur pêche absolument partout.

L'infirmier rougit lui-même d'avoir regardé l'intimité de Thorin avec tant d'attention. Il termina sa journée et alla dans le vestiaire. Il ouvrit son casier et découvrit avec horreur que Thorin venait de lui faire le même tour. L'infirmier soupira et voulu remettre sa tenue de travail mais quelqu'un s'était glissé en douce sans qu'il le remarque et le lui avait pris. Il était donc en slip.

Avec humiliation Bilbon sortit du vestiaire et partit vers sa voiture sous les moqueries de ses collègues et des patients. Il rentra chez lui et pleura, jamais il n'avait été si humilié. En plus le fait d'être en slip en public le rendait malade, étant un grand timide il n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi à la vue de tous.

* * *

Thorin se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort cette fois. Certes Bilbon l'avait bien cherché, mais ce petit bonhomme semblait timide et sensible. Le grand brun se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être blessé.

Le jeu c'était de le faire réagir, de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais pas de le blesser. Thorin ne voulait pas lui faire de mal! Il soupira et trouva l'adresse de Bilbon sur son contrat. Il alla donc toquer chez lui avec ses vêtements soigneusement pliés.

Thorin porta trois premiers coups qui restèrent sans réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et toqua à nouveau tout en martyrisant la sonnette. Il vit alors les petites bouclettes blondes dans l'embrasure de la porte, Bilbon avait à peine ouvert:

«-Quoi?

-Tiens, tes vêtements.

-Trop tard!»

Le cœur de Thorin se serra quand il entendit Bilbon renifler et qu'il vit ses joues pleines de larmes. Il soupira:

«-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure.»

Bilbon soupira:

«-Et bien c'est raté. Merci pour mes vêtements.»

Il ferma la porte et lança ses vêtements avec rage. Il n'oserait plus jamais aller au travail après ça! Il prit une douche, se gava de graisse et de sucre pour se consoler et se coucha.

Le lendemain lorsque son réveille cria qu'il fallait se lever, Bilbon maudit l'appareil. Il se prépara mais au dernier moment il hésita à partir pour l'hôpital. Le jeu avait pris une trop grand dimension, plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Certes au début c'était très agaçant et gênant, mais ça restait gentil et plutôt innocent. Mais hier soir la gravité du jeu avait changée. C'était devenu méchant et stupide. Finalement Bilbon alla au boulot même si c'était pour donner sa démission ou demander sa mutation. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il allait partir c'était sûr et certain.

* * *

Thorin regarda Bilbon arriver. Il lui tendit un café et un croissant:

«-C'est pour me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas été sympa hier.»

Il fut blessé mais en même temps avoua qu'il méritait d'être traité ainsi, quand il vit Bilbon jeter le café et le croissant à la poubelle. La réaction de sa victime était méritée et grandement justifiée. Le grand brun se passe une main sur la nuque:

«-Et si on reprenait le jeu du début? Le petit jeu de chat et la souris?»

Rien que le regard glacial de Bilbon lui signifia que c'était une mauvaise, mais alors très mauvaise idée. Thorin soupira et partit travailler, il sentait que plus il allait insister, plus Bilbon allait se braquer.

* * *

À la fin de la journée Bilbon n'avait pas demandé de partir, il avait été trop occupé. Il se promit de le faire le lendemain, toutefois les jours passèrent et il avait toujours trop de travail pour s'arrêter et aller voir le chef de service.

Le petit jeu avait repris, tout doucement, et chaque fois c'étaient des actions innocentes. Thorin voulait un câlin, un bisou sur la joue, une caresse dans ses cheveux parfait. Bilbon appréciait cette attention, le chirurgien avait recommencé mais avec des choses sans grande importance pour ne pas heurter à nouveau sa sensibilité.

Peu à peu Bilbon s'amusa à ce jeu de course poursuite. Il aimait devoir se cacher, devoir trouver des excuses pour partir. Et parfois, à sa plus grande honte, il luttait à peine pour ne pas faire ce que Thorin lui demandait. Parfois la lutte n'était faite que pour la forme. Bilbon considérait Thorin comme un ami à présent, un ami avec qui il avait un jeu un peu particulier, mais qui le détendait dans un métier si dur.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin était très content de voir que Bilbon ne voulait plus partir. Il voyait la petite lueur amusée dans le regard bleu de son petit blond. Une minute, _son_ petit blond? Il se passa une main sur le visage et continua de travailler. Et voilà que maintenant il commençait à considérer Bilbon comme quelque chose, enfin là quelqu'un, qui lui appartenait.

Le grand brun soupira et regarda la salle de repos avec lassitude. Il y avait une petite table métallique, quatre chaises peu chères en métal elles aussi et pas confortables du tout. Il y avait un minuscule poste de télévision accroché au mur, un petit frigo et un placard contenant des tasses, des cuillères, du sucre, du café soluble, des sachets de thé nature et des gâteaux secs. Bien sûr chacun ramenait ce qu'il voulait si il voulait autre chose. Il y avait un petit évier pour remplir la bouilloire qui servait aussi bien pour le café que le thé. Deux fenêtre rectangulaires offraient une vue sur le parking quand les stores métalliques n'étaient pas fermés. La seule chose qui n'était pas en métal était le canapé orange brique aux accoudoirs élimés et à la couleur passée.

Thorin avala son café serré et repartit travailler, la journée serait sûrement longue, en période de vacances scolaires les clients affluaient en masse car les enfants faisaient n'importe quoi. Il avait donc plusieurs fractures à réparer. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que son stéthoscope avait un problème. Thorin détestait ça, le matériel bas de gamme à cause d'un budget trop mince pour la Santé. Il soupira.

Il alla donc dans le bureau chercher un stéthoscope neuf. En sortant, on se heurta à son torse. Il baissa la tête et sourit en voyant les bouclettes blondes désordonnées. Il sourit, Bilbon éclairait toujours sa journée:

«-Tout va bien?

-Oui désolé. Et vous?

-Oui tout va bien merci. On mange ensemble ce midi?

-Hum… non, j'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse du pied pendant que je mange.»

Thorin eut un petit sourire espiègle devant l'air taquin de Bilbon:

«-Et si on vous fait de la main?

-Non merci quand même.

-Tant pis, une prochaine fois alors.»

Il repartit au travail après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'infirmier.

* * *

Bilbon continua sa journée. Le midi il fit un passage rapide par la cafétéria mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait beaucoup trop de boulot.

La cafétéria était spacieuse et lumineuse. Une dizaine de tables rondes étaientt disposées dans l'espace. Chaque table pouvait contenir quatre personnes. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol en carrelage saumon. Le service se faisait comme dans la plupart des selfs, on passait sur un rayon et on choisissait ce qu'on voulait manger. Ce n'était pas très luxueux en général, mais ça permettait de ne pas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie en plein après-midi. En plus les cuisinières étaient adorables.

Bilbon était épuisé, il y avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. À la fin de sa journée alors qu'il se changeait pour rentrer chez lui, deux énormes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à le masser.

Bilbon soupira d'aise, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta un peu la tête en arrière. Un baiser atterrit sur ses bouclettes. L'infirmier n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qui était en train de lui prodiguer ce délicieux traitement. Il se contenta de demander:

«-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, j'ai pas envie que ma souris ne soit mal fichue, sinon elle ne pourra plus courir assez vite.»

Bilbon rigola doucement:

«-Mmmh… ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

-Je sais.

-Pff prétentieux.»

Finalement il s'écarta à regret et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Thorin:

«-Merci, vraiment.

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui en souriant et en sifflotant, il était de bonne humeur. Bilbon ne le repoussait plus systématiquement quand il le touchait, et franchement, c'était très agréable. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé en cuir et sourit.

Son appartement était principalement décoré en noir et blanc, à part la chambre qui était dans des tons plus chauds. Le mur était ocre, le tapis pêche, le lit avait une armature de bois clair et les parures de lit étaient rouges, orange ou jaune pour aller dans les tons chauds. L'armoire de la chambre était en bois clair également, et le miroir fixé au mur n'avait pas d'armature.

Le salon était composé d'un canapé, de deux fauteuils, d'une table basse en verre, d'un écran plat sur un meuble noir. La moquette était noire et blanche et les murs étaient à carreaux noirs et blancs. Il avait le lecteur Blu-Ray dernier cri, une chaîne hi-fi moderne et un petit bar en acajou au coin de la pièce. La cuisine était dans les mêmes couleurs, équipées de façon très moderne. Le sol était en carrelage et le mur tapissé.

La salle à manger était équipée d'une table en verre pouvant contenir six personnes, et d'autant de chaises. Le sol était noir et les murs blancs avec des peintures de branches noires.

La salle de bain était quant à elle blanche et bleue. Elle était composée d'un toilette, d'une baignoire douche, d'un lavabo et d'un petit meuble pour les serviettes et autres accessoires pour l'hygiène. Les murs étaient en mosaïque et le sol en bois.

Thorin se servit un verre de whisky et alluma la télé. Un moment de détente après une longue journée, rien de mieux. Il sirota doucement son verre devant un programme sur l'Australie. Une fois son verre terminé, le grand brun partit prendre un bain relaxant.

Il resta un moment dans l'eau. Thorin repensait à sa journée, à Bilbon qui courait à droite à gauche. Il sourit en gardant les yeux fermés. Il aimait leur petit jeu. Et il savait que Bilbon aimait aussi, il le voyait de plus en plus dans son regard et dans son attitude.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui et soupira d'aise. Son appartement était minuscule mais c'était chez lui. Son appartement était composé d'une chambre-salon, d'une cuisine-salle à manger et d'une petite salle de bain.

La salle de bain contenait un toilette, une minuscule douche, un lavabo et la machine à laver. Elle était dans les tons vert et gris.

La chambre-salon contenait un lit, une armoire, un clic clac, une commode avec une télé posée dessus. Elle était bleue et rouge.

La cuisine était basique avec peu de choses, une table pour deux avec deux tabourets. Et un bureau dans un coin avec son ordinateur. Voilà, l'appartement de Bilbon dans toute sa splendeur. Bilbon se prépara un repas rapide et mangea devant la télé. Un des personnages du film lui rappela Thorin. Il était grand, beau, fort et il gérait tout. Bilbon sourit et regarda le film.

Le petit jeu lui plaisait même si il avait honte de se l'avouer. Thorin était un homme intéressant et qui cachait bien son jeu. Car à l'intérieur Bilbon voyait qu'il était gentil, doux et peut-être un peu romantique. Cette idée amusa le petit blond et il se coucha avec le sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques temps plus tard Bilbon fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui-même. Alors que Thorin venait de le coincer dans l'ascenseur et qu'il lui demandait un bisou, l'infirmier l'embrassa langoureusement. Ça faisait à présent près de quatre mois qu'ils jouaient à flirter, et Bilbon commençait à vraiment avoir envie de plus. Il murmura contre les lèvres fines du chirurgien:

«-On déjeune ensemble ?»

Thorin en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, c'était la première fois que Bilbon agissait ainsi. Et franchement ce baiser lui avait donné la chair de poule. Il sourit:

«-Avec plaisir, tu veux qu'on te fasse du pied ce midi?

-J'aimerai bien si le pied t'appartiens.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, Bilbon le prenait à son propre jeu. Il hocha la tête:

«-T'inquiète pas, le pied sera bien le mien.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'ascenseur arriva à destination. Bilbon descendit en tournant des fesses alors que Thorin avait un de ses rires graves et francs.

* * *

La pause déjeuner arriva donc. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en observant leurs plateaux respectifs. Bilbon avait pris des carottes râpées en entrée, un steak avec des haricots verts en plat, un bout de fromage et de la mousse au chocolat en dessert. Pour sa part Thorin avait pris du saucisson en entrée, du poisson avec des frites en plat et un yaourt en dessert.

Thorin commença à manger en regardant Bilbon, il adorait vraiment cette petite frimousse. Il tendit la jambe et doucement, frotta la cheville de l'infirmier avec son pied. Biblon rougit un peu en continuant à manger. Thorin mangeait comme si tout était normal, il faisait remonter son pied de plus en plus.

Bilbon regarda Thorin, ses yeux avaient légèrement foncés, ils étaient remplis de désir. Ils continuèrent de manger tout en parlant de banalités. Une fois leur déjeuner avalé, Thorin et Bilbon repartirent. Bilbon tira Thorin par la main jusque dans la salle où le personnel pouvait dormir un peu entre deux gardes. Il poussa Thorin à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clé. Thorin sourit et l'embrassa:

«-On dirait que t'es pressé dis donc.

-J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu! Maintenant j'ai envie que le chat mange la souris!»

* * *

Thorin se mit à rire:

«-C'est trop mignon.»

Il l'embrassa et l'assit sur un des petits lits, il y en avait trois. Et c'est tout ce que contenait la pièce à part une horloge murale.

Il commença à passer ses mains sur les flancs de Bilbon tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il aimait cette bouche, il adorait ces lèvres. De plus Bilbon lui rendait fiévreusement son baiser. Thorin lui retira son haut et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ensuite, doucement il fit dériver ses baisers sur son torse.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, l'un contre l'autre allongé sur le petit lit d'appoint. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, pour l'instant ils ne faisaient rien de plus. La seule audace que Thorin s'était permis était de poser sa main sur les fesses de Bilbon. D'ailleurs, il les pelotait doucement, ce qui semblait procurer beaucoup de plaisir à l'infirmier.

Au bout d'un moment l'attente fut trop longue, leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre, à faire des caresses audacieuses. Thorin prépara doucement son compagnon.

* * *

Bilbon se cambra sous la délicieuse torture que lui infligeait Thorin. Le chirurgien continuait de l'embrasser tout en bougeant deux doigts en lui. L'infirmier se pencha et prit l'érection de Thorin dans sa bouche. Il commença à faire bouger doucement sa tête, il voulait que le plaisir dure.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même, mais il en avait assez d'être tout seul. Thorin lui plaisait et ça semblait réciproque, alors il voulait en profiter. Bilbon voulait que ce flirt entre eux ne soit plus qu'un jeu. Ils avaient déjà attendu bien assez longtemps. Il continua de sucer jusqu'à ce que Thorin le fasse se redresser.

Bilbon se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Thorin au-dessus de lui. Le chirurgien enfila une protection et entra doucement en Bilbon, ce dernier était serré et Thorin adorait ça. Bilbon se cambra en gémissant de plaisir.

* * *

Thorin l'embrassa et commença doucement à donner des coups de reins. Il caressa les épaules de Bilbon avant de poser ses grandes mains de chaque côté de lui. Son rythme était régulier et lent. Il poussait en Bilbon, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à tous les deux.

Thorin accéléra un peu son rythme au bout d'un moment et embrassa Bilbon. Il tapait doucement la prostate de son amant à chaque coup de hanches. Il aimait sentir Bilbon se cambrer sous lui, sentir à quel point le petit blond prenait du plaisir. Il mêla sa langue à celle de l'infirmier et accéléra encore.

* * *

Bilbon sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus. Thorin était vraiment un amant incroyable, il s'agrippa aux épaules du grand brun et le griffa tant ce qu'il lui faisait était bon. Le petit lit se mit à taper contre le mur à chaque coup de rein de Thorin, imprimant le rythme effréné de façon sonore. Les deux hommes gloussèrent et Bilbon sentit l'orgasme l'envahir. Il jouit en gémissant le nom de son amant.

* * *

Thorin sourit et donna quelques coups supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber contre Bilbon, pesant de tout son poids sur le petit blond. Il l'embrassa et sourit, le front appuyé contre la joue de Bilbon. Celui-ci murmura d'un air rêveur:

«-C'était génial.

-Oui… merci.»

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent. Thorin embrassa rapidement Bilbon une fois qu'ils furent prêts. Il sortit en premier de la salle de repos. Bilbon sortit quelques minutes plus tard et rougit devant l'air amusé de ses collègues.

* * *

Un peu plus tard alors qu'il faisait le point sur un patient avec Mindy, une infirmière cette dernière sourit:

«-Tiens… j'en connais un qui a fait des folies avec son corps.

-Qu… quoi?

-T'as le teint éclatant de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air et… t'as un suçon dans le cou petit coquin.»

Bilbon roguit et toussota nerveusement:

«-Et si on en revenait au patient?

-Non, je veux des détails! Alors c'est Thorin je pari.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas!

-Ne fais pas le con, j'ai parié que tu te le ferai avant la fin du mois!

-Tu as parié? Sérieusement?

\- Bien sûr… tu ne savais pas qu'on pariait sur vous? On adore votre jeu de course poursuite amoureuse! J'ai déjà perdu un paquet à croire que tu lutterais un peu plus. Du coup là j'ai parié que tu allais céder. Alors?!

-Alors oui, avoua Bilbon.

-Hiiiiiiiii! Quand?!»

Bilbon grimaça devant ce cri aigu:

«-Par contre ça tu ne le sauras pas!

-Pfff si tu crois que c'est un secret. Tout le monde vous a entendu le faire dans la salle de repos pendant la pause déjeuner.»

Bilbon aurait aimé devenir une vraie souris là maintenant pour se cacher dans son trou et ne plus jamais en sortir tant il avait honte. Mindy insista:

«-C'est un bon coup?

-Bon ça suffit maintenant tu m'énerve! Débrouille-toi avec le patient!»

Bilbon posa le dossier et partit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que tout le monde pari sur lui, et il préférait que ses histoires privées restent justement privées. Il n'aimait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de sa vie sexuelle.

Le soir il rentra chez lui furieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin alla chez Bilbon le soir-même et toqua à la porte, il avait une bouteille de vin dans une main et un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre. Il voulait voir sa petite tête blonde. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec Bilbon.

Ce dernier lui ouvrit et Thori sourit:

«-Bonsoir. Désolé de passer à l'improviste mais j'avais très envie de te voir.

-Pas de problème entre.»

Le grand brun s'engouffra dans l'appartement une fois que Bilbon lui eut laissé la place. Il tendit ce qu'il avait ramené:

«-Tiens.

-Merci c'est gentil.»

Thorin se pencha et embrassa Bilbon, cette bouche le rendait dingue et il avait envie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

* * *

Bilbon sourit:

«-Tu as dîné?

-Non.

-Tu reste ce soir dans ce cas.

-A vos ordres.»

Thorin sourit et regarde Bilbon partir dans la cuisine. Bilbon commença à cuisiner. Il sentit deux mains qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se poser sur sa taille. Un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque. Il sourit et caressa une des mains:

«-Que me vaut ce plaisir?

-J'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

-C'est mignon.»

Bilbon se tourna et l'embrassa. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à se caresser, puis à se déshabiller. Thorin souleva Bilbon dans ses bras et lui fit sauvagement l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. L'orgasme les fit crier le nom de leur amant et Bilbon caressa les cheveux bruns de Thorin:

«-Waouh… maintenant j'ai vraiment faim.»

Le grand brun se mit à rire:

«-Moi aussi.»

Bilbon termina de cuisiner et ils mangèrent dans le salon. Une fois cela fait, les deux amants échangèrent un regard un peu timide. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Tout simplement l'infirmier débarrassa et ils allèrent coucher.

* * *

Thorin serra le corps frêle de Bilbon contre lui et ils s'endormirent après s'être embrassé. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier et regarde son blondinet qui dormait toujours. Ce dernier avait la main sur le torse de Thorin et sa tête sur son épaule.

Thorin sourit et caressa doucement le flanc puis la hanche de Bilbon. Il déposa un baiser doux sur son épaule. Bilbon sourit et grogna:

«-Mmmhh un réveille comme ça j'en veux bien chaque matin.

-Salut toi, lança Thorin tout sourire.»

Bilbon ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa:

«-Bonjour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore puis Bilbon alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Thorin s'étira et demanda:

«-Alors, tu as bien dormit?

-Très bien merci, et toi?

-Comme un bébé.

-Dis Thorin?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que… enfin… sommes nous ensembles?»

Thorin eut un sourire attendri et s'approcha. Il l'embrassa tendrement:

«-J'espère bien.»

Bilbon se blottit contre lui. Thorin le serra fort et ils mangèrent avant de partir au travail.

* * *

La journée fut longue, et les deux amoureux ne purent pas s'accorder un instant ensembles, car ils avaient trop de boulot chacun de leur côté. Même à midi ils n'eurent pas la pause en même temps. Ils durent donc passer la journée à courir dans tout les sens sans avoir le réconfort de voir l'autre.

Le soir Bilbon se changea avec joie et rentra chez lui. Ce matin Thorin avait proposé que l'infirmier vienne passer la nuit chez lui après un dîner en amoureux au restaurant. Bilbon prépara donc un sac avec un change pour le lendemain et prit une douche. Il se changea et partit au rendez-vous.

Quand il entra dans le restaurant il repéra aussitôt son petit ami. Il se dirigea vers la table et l'embrassa:

«-Coucou.

-Hey, ça va?

-Pfiou, journée de merde aujourd'hui!

-Je suis bien d'accord!»

Bilbon s'assit et sourit. Ils commencèrent à étudier le menu tout en se tenant la main. Bilbon caressait la paume de Thorin avec son pouce. Ils commandèrent chacun à boire avant de continuer d'étudier le menu. Finalement Thorin prit des lasagnes et Bilbon une pizza jambon, olives, champignons et fromage. Ils étaient dans un restaurant italien.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent, ils avaient tous les deux prit de la bière. Une blonde pour Thorin et une brune pour Bilbon. Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à discuter. L'ambiance était agréable et légère, Bilbon adorait ça.

Leur plat arriva et ils commencèrent à manger. Chacun fit goûter à l'autre ce qu'il avait prit, la nourriture était délicieuse. En dessert ils prirent une pêche melba pour deux. Thorin insista pour payer malgré les objections de Bilbon et ils rentrèrent chez lui.

* * *

Le petit blond fut ébloui par l'appartement de son chéri. Il regarda autour de lui:

«-C'est magnifique, on voit que t'as un très bon goût pour la déco.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup le tien.»

Thorin fit visiter les yeux et ils allèrent dans la chambre. Ils firent tendrement l'amour avant de s'endormir blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur relation naissante s'annonçait bien, ils étaient très complémentaires ce qui était merveilleux.

Thorin s'endormit le premier, berçait par les caresses que Bilbon lui prodiguait dans les cheveux. Bilbon le regarda dormir et sourit, Thorin avait l'air fragile et innocent pendant son sommeil. Il le serra contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain Thorin le surpris avec un petit-déjeuner au lit. Aujourd'hui aucun des deux hommes ne travaillait, ce qui était merveilleux.

Bilbon se réveilla et sourit:

«-Oh c'est super gentil merci!»

Il embrassa Thorin et ils mangèrent dans le lit pour bien commencer cette journée. Ils prirent ensuite une douche coquine avant de partir promener. Ils allèrent au parc et marchèrent main dans la main en discutant. Ils apprenaient à mieux à se connaître, et découvraient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

* * *

Le midi Bilbon insista pour payer le repas car ils mangèrent au restaurant. L'après-midi ils allèrent à la plage. Ils commencèrent par bronzer le temps de digérer. Chacun avait passé de la crème à l'autre et ils étaient maintenant allongés sur leurs serviettes. Thorin serrait Bilbon contre lui et ils firent une sieste. Après ça ils allèrent nager, l'eau les détendait tous les deux, ils aimaient cet élément.

Le soir finalement, ils dormirent chez Bilbon, après que Thorin ai pris des affaires pour plusieurs jours. En effet, Thorin allait dormir trois nuits de suite chez Bilbon, et ensuite ils feraient l'inverse. Ils avaient conclu de cet arrangement pendant qu'ils bronzaient avant de s'endormir.

En effet cette organisation était plus simple qu'un soir chez chacun, et aussi beaucoup plus économique niveau essence.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite routine commença à s'organiser pour leur plus grand bonheur.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Et voilà la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :D Attention, gens sérieux s'abstenir, quand on me connaît on sait que je suis pas toujours accrochée à la logique dans mes fics ;)_**

**_P.S: Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre en correction..._**

* * *

**Épilogue.**

La relation des deux amants avait bien avancé, ils étaient ensembles depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant et ils étaient toujours très heureux et amoureux. Thorin avait demandé Bilbo en mariage un peu après le premier anniversaire de leur relation. Il avait fait ça dans leur restaurant favoris, le petit blond avait accepté aussitôt, fou de joie. Ce qui les amusaient le plus c'est que tout semblait naturel et évident dans leur relation. La demande en mariage à cette période coulait de source car tout allait bien entre eux, le travail était stable, ils vivaient enfin ensembles, donc autant passer à l'étape suivante.

Ils s'étaient marié peu de temps après, ils n'avaient plus envie d'attendre, et ils ne voulaient pas d'un grand truc. Ils avaient fait un mariage rapide à la mairie en présence de la famille et des amis proches. Tout était arrivé par une belle journée de juin, et ils étaient ravis que tout ce soit passé de la sorte.

Le boulot était très prenant cependant, ils ne se voyaient que rarement pendant la journée, et quand ils étaient sur une opération tous les deux, ils ne voyaient pas leur petit ami, ils voyaient le chirurgien et l'infirmier. Le soir par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Les deux amants étaient toujours très heureux que le soir arrive, ils pouvaient ainsi vraiment être avec l'homme qu'ils aimaient.

Finalement ils s'étaient installé chez Thorin, et Azog était venu lui aussi. Le chat s'était très bien fait à son nouvel environnement à la plus grande joie des deux hommes. Thorin aimait prendre soin de Bilbon, son petit blond était fragile et vulnérable. Leur petite routine s'était bien installée maintenant et c'était parfait. Parfois si ils étaient de garde à l'hôpital c'était incroyablement long pour l'autre, mais c'était tout de même assez rare.

Thorin repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière et regarde Bilbon avec tendresse. Ce dernier attendait leur premier enfant, il dormait sur le canapé, la main posée sur son gros ventre. En effet le petit blond en était à son septième mois de grossesse. Thorin s'assit à côté de son mari et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez en caressant le ventre rond. Leur fille était calme, elle devait dormir elle aussi, car sinon la plupart du temps leur petite était agitée.

* * *

Bilbon ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son mari:

«-Coucou mon amour. Je dors depuis longtemps?

-Non, ça fait un peu plus d'une heure, ce n'est pas catastrophique.

-Bien.»

Bilbon sourit et se cala contre le torse musclé de son mari. Il ferma les yeux quand Thorin se mit à caresser ses bouclettes blondes tout en traçant de petits cercles sur le ventre. Bilbon sourit:

«-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.»

Bilbon ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Pour lui qui était un petit format c'était épuisant de porter un enfant, surtout que la petite semblait être déjà grande et forte comme Thorin. Bilbon n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait apprit sa grossesse. Les deux hommes étaient partit promener en amoureux, et il avait commencé à se sentir mal, il avait des nausées et des vertiges. Ils étaient donc rentrés à la maison, pensant qu'il était malade ou qu'il faisait simplement une crise d'hypoglycémie. Toutefois Bilbon avait un teint éclatant, il avait changé. Pour être certains ils avaient décidé de faire un test.

Quand le petit plus était apparu les deux hommes fut d'abord un peu surpris, puis ils furent submergés de joie. La nouvelle était tombée un mois après leur mariage, c'était le moment parfait. Bilbon avait été surpris et touché de voir une larme de joie couler sur la joue de son mari. Ils avaient parlé plusieurs fois d'avoir des enfants un jour, et maintenant c'était concret, ils allaient devenir parents.

Ils s'étaient donc mit à s'organiser pour l'avenir. Ils avaient adapté l'appartement à l'arrivée d'un enfant notamment en mettant des tiroirs avec sécurité enfant et divers choses du genre. Le bureau s'était transformé en chambre pour le bébé. Ils avaient attendu de connaître le sexe pour la préparer. La chambre était violette et bleue, ils ne voulaient pas que ce soit du rose, c'était beaucoup trop évident du rose pour une petite fille. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Æðelind arrive enfin, ils avaient hâte. Ils avaient mit un moment à trouver le prénom idéal, mais celui-ci était parfait.

* * *

Thorin était aux petits soins envers Biblon, c'était encore pire qu'avant. Déjà qu'avant il s'occupait beaucoup de son petit blond, maintenant il le couvait comme jamais. Bilbon trouvait ça adorable, et tout en était très protecteur et serviable, Thorin n'était pas étouffant ou agaçant, il voulait juste que son mari n'ai besoin de rien et que la grossesse se passe sans problème.

Thorin aimait tout simplement chouchouter son mari, même avant qu'il ne tombe enceint, il avait toujours été comme ça. Bilbon apportait la sympathie et l'envie d'être prit sous sa protection. Car il était un petit bonhomme tout mignon et tout gentil. Thorin se disait souvent qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ne pas tomber amoureux de Bilbon, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était une évidence quand on les voyait ensembles.

Après la naissance Bilbon pourrait s'arrêter de travailler sans qu'ils ne soient dans une situation financière difficile, car Thorin avait un excellent salaire en tant que chirurgien. Les deux époux avaient donc convenu que Bilbon prendrait un congé paternité d'au moins six mois. Et ensuite, ce serait au tour de Thorin. Car il n'était pas juste que Bilbon soit le seul à arrêter de travailler pour s'occuper de la petite. Et ils ne voulaient pas la mettre en nourrice trop tôt, donc la première année de leur fille serait partagée entre ses deux papas. Plus les jours où Thorin ne travaillerait pas bien entendu.

Tout était parfaitement planifié, car que ce soit Thorin ou Bilbon, ils n'aimaient pas être pris au dépourvu. Ils voulaient que tout soit bien organisé pour que la petite n'ai pas à en souffrir de quelque façon que ce soit. Ils étaient tous les deux papas poule ce qui était amusant.

* * *

Æðelind arriva enfin. Elle avait la frimousse de Bilbon, mais avec déjà le regard et l'épaisse chevelure de Thorin, elle était adorable. Les époux étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'elle soit un vrai petit ange tombé du ciel. Les deux hommes étaient incroyablement fiers de leur fille, elle était la plus belle petite fille du monde. Thorin était également admiratif devant son époux, car Bilbon, bien qu'étant à peine plus grand ou plus fort qu'une crevette, avait surmonté l'accouchement de façon remarquable. Il s'en était sortit comme un chef, mais Thorin n'en attendait pas moins de son blondinet, car derrière cette apparence il avait remarqué dès le début cette force cachée.

La petite famille Écu-de-Chêne rentra donc à la maison après quelques jours à la maternité et la vie de famille pu commencer pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes pères.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est fini, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic et/ou de ma fin ^^_  
**


End file.
